A Caged Heart
by Lady of Kalam
Summary: Fem!Italies My heart is in an electrified cage and the key was lost a long time ago. Each time you reach for it you will get shocked, so don't even try. The only way to open the cage is to find the key but even then you must be careful to not get electrified as you reach for it. The cage door is very small. Spamano. With some mentions of other pairings including Gerita.
1. Another Summer come and gone

**Guys i have been athinking and i decided that my favorite pairing is... SPAMANO.. sigh... its like the cutest thing ever non? well anyway i think the reason i love this pairing is because I am soooo like Roma... confession time peeps, I am a tsundere, well and half spain. so you can say i have a bipolar desease. I am so like tonio, then i loose my temper and i become like romano... okay enough of my blabbering, and here is my new story... and yes for some reason the title is referring to erm... my little pony... DON'T JUDGE ME... i just enjoy watching it thats all...**

My name is Lovina Romano Vargas, I am 21 years-old and I live in a small apartment over looking Central Park in New York City. I live there alone, taking care of my annoying and better-in-every-way little sister Feliciana. We both are juniors at Hetalia International College of yaddy yadda yadda shit.

Our parents died a long time ago in a car crash so we taken care by our grandfather or Nonno in Italian, Romulus Vargas. My grandfather lives over his restaurant, The Veneziano, which he named in my sister's honor. God, everyone just loved my sister, always cooing and fussing over her cute antics and fucking adorable face, while I moped in the corner biting anyone who came to close's head off. They always just backed off, anger in their eyes and went back to fussing over Feli.

Growing up I learned quickly that you got to keep your heart inside a electrified cage otherwise you got hurt. The only person that who was inside that cage was my innocent idiotic Feli. No one else. Not even Nonno who I long since learned always preferred Feli.

I was average in looks, grades, and talents, and a fail in everything else. My long waist length plain brown hair was boring compared to Feli's cute wavy light brown hair with tints of honey. My uninteresting hazel eyes were plain next to Feli beautiful expressive gold orbs. I was the dowdy weed to her sunflower, and lets not even get started with my people skills.

This morning was a great example.

"Lovi~ Time to wake up sorella~! First day of school aren't you excited-a~!" my sister's musical Italian-accented voice drifted through the bedroom door with the smell of freshly prepared pasta. My stomach grumbled as I cracked open one eye and started stretching my bruised and battered body, remembering my fight yesterday with the local gang leader. I had been the triumphant winner but not without consequences. I let out a moan as I slowly stretched out my arms, my biceps protesting.

"Sorella! How earth did you get that!" I followed her horrified golden gaze to the shiny black bruise on the olive skin of my thigh the shape of a giant fist. I quickly covered my naked body with the blankets. _Damn, I usually never bruise! _

"Um, I bumped into the table."

She nodded, "Maybe I can get you so ice for that Lovi~" bringing back an oblivious smile on her face and turned away. I didn't notice the fact that the smile fell the instant she was not facing me, so I sighed with relief thanking the gods for mia sorella oblio.

I pulled the blanket off and slowly got up despite my aching muscles.

"Shit," I murmured as I took a good look at my naked body in the mirror. The one thing I was truly pleased with was the strength that rippled through my muscles each time I stretched. My corded stomach rippled with each twist and my leg muscles flexed impressively. I may not look it but I can pack a mean punch, and for the past few years I have never met anyone who can actually beat me in a contest of strength.

"Sorella!~" I whipped around to see Feli eyeing me with amusement.

"What the fuck!" I grabbed the ice from her hand and ran into our closet and closed the door. I lowered the ice onto my bruise and slowly began to rub it up and down on the nice shiner I received when I let my guard down for more that half a second.

Getting dressed quickly into a Black T-shirt and white skinny jeans, I took my sweet time making my way to the kitchen groaning and moaning at the prospect of going to

school after a summer full of spending time with Feli, Kylie, Marybeth, and sometimes, Daan, the dutch guy who lives downstairs. The only people that put up with me and my fucking... Lovi-ness.

Sitting down, I was immediately served a big dish of steaming hot pasta.

"Pasta? Che cazzo? For breakfast Fels?" I muttered as she sat down with a bigger pile of starch and sauce.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta! Ve~!" she sang.

Cursing under my breath I quickly scarfed down the pasta, starving after last night's escapades. In a few seconds I was done.

Standing I left the empty plate for Feli to clean and went to start the car, but not before grabbing a tomato to much on.

As I make my way over to Feli and my red convertible, I notice two guys, one leaning casually against the bumper as the other one fiddled with an iPhone. Both were built like bikers. And quite terrifying.

I slowed down as I reached them, a scowl fixated permanently on my face.

The one leaning against my car straightened up and mock saluted me, "Vargas, you should smile more, didn't your old man ever tell you that if you'd keep making faces your face just might freeze that way?"

"Fuck off Paulo!" I snarled. I rounded on Jack.

"Tell the old man to fuck off. Me and Feli can cope on our own."

"Feli and I." Paulo interjected grinning.

I gave him the finger.

"Vargas, Romulus heard about your venture with Spike last night," Jack intervened before I can tell Paulo where to shove his grammar.

I narrowed my eyes at Jack, "And?"

"He's concern-"

"Tell him to shove his concerns up his ass. I have my business, he has his. Tell him to quit bothering me! Now shove it before Feli comes."

"If you'd just let us prote-"

My face start heating up with anger and I knew I was going to blow soon.

Jack must have noticed to because he grabbed Paulo and practically ran out of there. He had faced the Lovina Temper before and that was more than enough to last a lifetime.

I hopped in the car and brought it around to the curb to wait for Feli who just then burst out of the lobby. Little did I know that she had been watching the entire scene from the lobby with an uncharacteristic sad expression that was alarming the doorman.

* * *

Feliciana was worried. It had been along time since she last saw Paulo and Jack, Nonno's hit men talking to Lovi.

Even though her sorella and Nonno always believed Feliciana to be ignorant of their *ahem* illegal activities, it was quite the opposite.

While Feliciana didn't all the details she was aware of what she needed to be. She needed to be there so Nonno and Sorella had someone to stay alive for. She did her best to be as Feli as possible so they made decisions that always brought them back to her. Pretending she didn't know that the awful bruise, it just tore her heart to see it, was from a brute of a man slamming his meaty fist into her sorella's thigh or that lovi was clenching the steering wheel too hard as to contain her anger.

It was selfish, but Feliciana was determined that Lovi and Nonno would always be with her.

**r+r as always**

**oh and i have alot of ocs for my story. if its a name like smith, brown or oiadjgoadhsgohfso then its an oc**

**3 Lady of Kalam**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own**

**Mwah Ha hahahahaha...ha...ha...ha... **

**i really don't know what that was... **

As soon as I get to school, what was the first thing I hear but, "L-Lovina V-Vargas to the office please."

I smirked. Good. Those motherfuckers should be trembling as they call my name.

Making my way slowly to the main office, from the outside it seems as though it was more packed than usual.

And that's when I saw him. (quick A/N. I was snorting with laughter as I wrote the last sentence. Twilight anyone?)

Tall, lean with the Mediterranean skin. Soft brown curl and beautiful (they were not actually beautiful y-you bastards, I'm just trying to be artistic h-here) lively green eyes. And he was breathtaking to look at. I m-mean not bad looking damn it!

And he had a tomato in his hand.

As I neared the glass door the tomato bastard glanced up from where he was talking to Francis-fucking-Bonnefoy the fuckface. His emerald eyes met mine and they widened as they held. I furrowed my eyes. What the hell. I only saw that expression on people who were meeting Feli for the first time.

I pulled open the door and went to stand next to the counter to wait for the secretary who was rummaging in the back room. And unfortunately in was right next to the fuckface.

"Bonjour, mon ami." he leaned all sexily against the counter next to me and put a rose in his mouth as he waggled his stupid frenchie eyebrows at me.

I just looked straight ahead and put my middle finger in his face. My knuckle almost resting on the bridge of his nose.

Behind him, the tomato bastard snickered.

I rounded on him,"What are you fucking laughing at tomato bastard?"

"Tomato bastard, mi amiga?"

I was spared answering by the sound of the secretary, Mrs. Fields was backback, "So here you go Mr. Carriedo. I have your schedule and your guide should..."

She spotted me.

I had to give it to her. The fear was there but she hid it very well after the first few seconds of slip up.

"Oh, your guide is here Mr. Carriedo."

What the fuck?

Mrs. Fields, the mask of calm pointed to the open door of the dean's office.

Stiffly I started to walk towards it.

"Ah, Miss. Vargas close the door and come in a take a seat please."

I did and lifted my face to look at Mr. Brown our dean.

"Over the summer we got word from the Spanish government that Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was going to join us the school year and we were to offer him the best protection possible. Our new intern was in charge of putting together his schedule. You know how your sister is our immediate choice to show around the new kids and-"

"Get to the point old man."

"Er, right. Well the intern accidentally matched his schedule to Lovina Vargas not Feliciana." he said in a rush and winced waiting for the blow to fall.

"What! Hell no you bastardo. I ain't going to show the tomato around just because your fucking intern screwed up big time." I crossed my arms and legs for benefit.

"Please Miss. Vargas," then he leaned forward and spoke almost confidentially, "I'll get rid of all your fees," he murmured.

I pursed my lips. Hmm. The tomato bastard must be really important if he was given to me for care. Yeah the head fucker might be asking me to show Carriedo around, but we both knew the bullshit about the intern wasn't true and the actual request was ensured protection of the tomato.

"Fine," I spat.

I got up and walked towards the door but turned around just as I was about to leave. Something just occurred to me.

"How am I supposed to look after the bastard after school?"

He bit is lip before blurting out, "Well the plan was to have you at their house, but Mr. Carriedo requested to stay at yours. So just drop in after your classes today and then we can work things out."

I just spat out a, "Fine," and left. But not to a better scene.

The tomato bastard and the fuckface were joined by the potato bastard number one, namely Gilbert Beilschmidt. His silver hair and red eyes just creeped me out and his obnoxious personality and his annoying chick didn't exactly warm me up to him either.

I made my way past the loud trio to the door before calling out to the tomato, "Hey are you coming or not?"

He turned to me a smile on his face ans nodded. He leaned down, grabbed his backpack and slung it easily over his shoulder.

"See you later," he called to the fuckface and the potato bastard and came to meet me where I was standing, half way out the door.

I snorted, not if I can help it. I moved forward and as he proceeded to close the door behind us, we heard the potato bastard's voice call out, "Well Toni is always coming! Nein? Ksesesesese!"

The tomato just snorted and closed the door in the albino's laughter.

"So your name is Lovina Vargas?" he asked.

I grunted in affirmation.

"It's such a pretty Italian name. It suites you. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi~" he sang. God just my fucking luck! This guy is like a male Feli.

"It's Lovina to you bastard!" I exclaimed my cheeks heating up.

"Awww! You look so cute~! You look like a tomato!"

Of course this caused my cheeks to inflame.

"I am not cute! Che cazzo! Bastard!"

He grinned at me with a sparkle in his emerald eyes. I raised my eyes to his and matched with a scowl. I stared into the deathless green eyes noticing the gold flecks and the many different colors that ranged from forest green to a lime. I didn't realize I had stopped until he raised an eyebrow, "And where might our first class be?"

"Argh! F-fuck y-you! Asshole!" I jumped about a mile in the air. Damn! I hadn't been staring into his eyes like some sap! Damn the asshole!

I rushed ahead my cheeks practically on fire and turned the corner and dashed into my first class just as the bell rang. I dashed into my seat, followed by Antonio,m who just stood there like and bastardo, grinning at the class.

"Hola mis amigos, I'm Antonio!"

I swear I saw a couple of girls swoon. I just rolled my eyes and turned to the seat next to me not paying attention to what was happening to the stupid tomato bastard.

"Hey Sebastian, I have a meeting after school in the headhunter's room," I muttered to the gorgeous black haired ninja sitting next to me. No really he actually was a ninja.

**Okay I have no idea why i just ended like that but I am feeling extremelly lazy... and appearently i cannot spell mon amis. Hmm school with Ponds and princesspug, the faceofscaredbobs and alot of other fanfictioners...**

**well Hasta La Pasta**

**and r+r as always**

**Lady of Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own. unfortunatly**

He just looks at me with expressionless black eyes and gives an imperceptible nod.

Sebastian is just one of the people in my life that I can relax around. Never trust. Just relax. I remembered the first time I had met him... or rather rescued him. Walking home in the rain in the seventh grade, I notice in one of the alleyways next to my apartment building, a group of three guys surrounding a small figure and pushing him around. I had never seen the guys before, but that was before the... incident, so I didn't know any of the criminals of N.Y.C..

Being a stupid and naive young girl, I march up to the group and smacked the biggest one of them in the face, before they even knew what just happened. I grabbed their victim and made a mad dash out of the alley and for the lobby of my apartment building. Once we had reached it, we collapsed in the corner and caught our breaths. In a moment of giddiness, I grinned at the young guy in front of me, who returned a tiny smile. And from that point we were inseparable. Literally. He was my shadow, my bodyguard, reporting to my grandfather if I had run into trouble, not because I can't handle it damn it! When I had taken my place in the immense spider web of N.Y.C."s criminals, he took advantage of the fact no one would remember who the fuck he was to turn into a ninja and take his place with me.

He was invaluable, as a friend and gang member.

"Hola!I'm Antonio!~" the tomato bastard was introducing himself in the front of the class. From my place at the back of the classroom, I could see all the girls of the classroom, slump forward staring at the gorgeous ass spaniard standing in the front of the class. Not I think he was gorgeous. AHHH Fuck you all!

"Hi Antonio!" chorused the girls flirtatiously. He grinned and started for the only available seat, the seat to the right of me. I swear I saw the girls and yes even a few guys throw me burning glances. Hey it wasn't as if I was lucky! The guy was annoying as hell! I can't believe I had to babysit the stupid guy. Just who fuck was he and who the fuck was after him? Eh, I'll have to bombard the headhunter with questions when I see him this afternoon.

"Lovi~! I get to sit next to you~!" he exclaimed as he swung his backpack down and plopped down next to me, arms touching.

I jerked my hand away and exclaimed, "My name is Lovina damn it! What the fuck! It's not Lovi!"

And thus, that is how I spent the rest of my day, screaming at the tomato bastard, or blushing each time our arms brushed. By the time classes were over I was exhausted and feeling slightly terrified at slight pangs in my heart that happened whenever I looked at the tomato bastard. Pangs I had not felt in a long time, and had me not slightly but very much terrified the more I thought about it.

I was walking ahead, alone as Antonio walked behind me, much to my annoyance, surrounded by admiring girls and boys alike. Not that I was jealous damn it! BECAUSE I WASN'T!

"Hurry up tomato bastard!" I turned and called back as I neared the headhunter's office. Leaning against the side of the office door, I watched the bastard make slow process of three feet to the the main office.

"He looks busy."

"Ja, jeg er enig." (Norwegian for "Yes, I agree.")

Suddenly I was surrounded by two of my old friends. The one who had spoken first was a 21 year old Irish lass, Marybeth O'Neil, whom I have known since third grade, was easily found in a crowd by the vivid red hair that sprung from her head in wild curls (A**/N: *smirks* see brave)**. In her hand was her ever-present bottle of Guinness. How she has it on campus, I have no idea.

The other one was my friend from when we were babies. Kylie Greene, from Rhodesia, a island country off the coast of Norway. She was a beautiful auburn Princess of her country. She was brought up here, away from her messy country politics and was due to return to her country as soon as her evil step-grandmother died. But I wonder what her subjects would say if they heard that their own princess had involved herself with N.Y.C.'s crime. Yup, she was my master-spy/strategist. Oh yeah and by the way, Marybeth, was my bash-and-whacker.

"You should probably go rescue him," Kylie said her brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

I studied the scene in front of me and sighed. Yup. Rescuing the bastard would probably a good idea, seeing that he couldn't move a single inch and was too nice to say anything to get the damn assholes away from him.

I stepped forward and started smacking the forearms of the people who were fawning over him and consequently in the way. Finallly after smacking at least twelve people before even reaching the stupid ass.

I grabbed a spot on his arm that was not being held onto by some manicured hand of a slut. With all my might I pulled Antonio out of the crowd and into the main office building in a flurry.

"Ah! Lovi~ You saveed me. Mi quriedo~!" Antonio exclaimed. He gathered me up in his lanky yet strong arms and planted a light kiss on the top of my head. For one second I juat melyed into the hug and I couldn't help but thinking how perfectly our bodies fit together.

**and thats a wrap**

**hasta la pasta!**

**Lady Of Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a-back!**

**well anyway.**

**don't own.**

**love ya guys.**

**alot.**

Suddenly I realized what I was doing as his hands brushed over the scars on my back. _Lovina, you idiot! What the fuck are you doing? _I berated myself as my arm went involuntarily around his waist. God he was like an entire head above me.

Then I moved my hand to his stomach, not even feeling his six pack thank you very much, and pushed him away. Then as he straightened up pouting, he recived a slug to the stomach. Then made a mad dash for the dean's office. But not before I got a glimpse of Kylie and

Marybeth's astonished faces. It was the last thing I saw before I ducked into the dean's office.

"Ah Miss Vargas," the old man looked ready to have a heart attack at my sudden appearance. Did I mention how much the guy was was scared of me. And I enjoyed it. Oh yes I did.

I slid down into the seat in front of his massive wooden desk and crossed my legs elegantly. Damn I can be elegant if I wanted be.

"So Miss Vargas, the arrangements of living. We have a luxury double dorm available, offered to be paid by Mr. Cariedo. It is ready for occupation."

I frowned, staring up at the ceiling, considering the option. I could just have Sebastian stay with him. He was a ninja after all.

As these thoughts crosses my head, a soft voice came from the corner of the room, "No Lovina, Antonio needs your instinct and skills not me."

Fuck Sebastian, he always knew what I would try and do.

I sighed and looked back at the dean, "What about my sorella? What about Feli?" I can't just leave her all by herself." I sat back smugly. Looking back I don't know why I kept making excuses, I could have just said no.

The expression hat crossed his face was almost abashed, "Well today, we called in your sister, and explained your situation. She said it was perfectly fine and she had someone she can move in with in one of our dorms. She then left with her friend and brought down your cloths and belongings." he said without meeting my eyes.

I sat back and closed my eyes. Why was I protesting really. I knew deep down that the only reason I was finding excuses was the bastard himself. He was unlike anyone I had ever met. He really didn't seem intimidated by me like everyone except Feli is. Even Sebastian didnt like me. I have seen it in his body language. Bound by his sense of honor. Not in anyway remotely loyal to me. But that damn tomato bastard was just fucking persistent. But I could live with that. I'm Lovina-fucking-Vargas I have seen and can handle worse things than this.

"Okay."

The dean looked taken aback, not expecting me to give in so easy.

"O-okay?" he looked as if he can barely hear his ears.

"Yes. Okay. Sí. I'll protect the bastardo," I started getting impatient. I said I would do it right? Why did the ass keep asking damn it.

He recovered quickly and nodded. He handed me a manilla folder labeled FOR LOVINA VARGAS' EYES ONLY.

"And your sister can be found in building ten dorm room 67."

I grabbed and held it to my chest as I rose out of the chair. As I made to leave I, the dean called out behind me, "Oh and Miss. Vargas," I turned around and arched an eyebrow, "A word to the wise. A mere suggestion as to alleviate others' suspicions of why you and Mr. Cariedo are spending time together, maybe you should consider the roman-"

The door was practically rattling in its hinges even ten minutes after. I came up behind the tomato bastard who was talking animatedly to Kylie and Marybeth who were both grinning.

"And then I said, 'Aww you're soooo cute~' and then that is how I got this one," he pointed cheerfully to his cheek where there was a giant black bruise that was in the shape of my fist.

I scowled at him and stomped over to the door and let myself out, all intent on what I will do with Feli when I see her.

* * *

~ANTONIO"S POV~

Antonio watched her stomp down the hall her shoes squelching adorably on the tiled floor. He looked down the hall where he had followed her out to, and suddenly his throat consticted and his face became warm as she turned around a scowled at him, "Are you coming bastardo?"

He cleared his throat loudly and hurried up to where she stood waiting, pouting adorably. _Dang it! First day of school, and I am already getting sick!_

His face continued to feel hot as he grinned down at her. Awwwww! She was so adorable when you looked past the scowl and foul mouth. Her eyes were so pretty. Like bambi eyes! And she was so delicate and tiny, it was hard to believe that this was the girl he had a conversation about with the dean.

"She is the best protection I can think of at this point so," he leaned forward and said in a lowered voice, and slightly scared, "I warning you this is your last chance to just hire your own bodyguard and not even bother with her."

Antonio just shook his head, "No I would prefer not to bring attention to myself that way."

The dean just shook his head, "It's your funeral Mr. Cariedo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading!**

**U know I luv u guys and u guys love me back **

**I am pretty awesome!**

**Any who here is número cinco**

**warning:mentions of rape**

**And enjoy. As ever review por favore!**

I stared down my nose at the sniveling ball that was my sister on the couch. I glared down at her making her scrunch up at tiny bit more and started sobbing even louder. Giving her The Look was never one of the things on the top of my list of things to do to Feli, but sometimes I just... I just don't know.

"Why Feliciana?"

Sometimes I could just love her even more for the fact that she could understand me without making have to go through the mushy emotional shit to get out what I was feeling. Feli was the only one who really understands me. I swear half the time she doesn't even listen to the cap that comes out of my mouth. It's like she has this automatic translator thing that just converts all my words into what I really mean. Like right now.

Her eyes widened as she got what I was erm... trying really hard not to say.

"Aww... sorella! Ti amo! Ti amo! I wasn't trying to get away from you! I just wanted you to get out and stuff. Ve~!" she lunged forward to hug me around the waist, more tears leaking out of her eyes. I immediately relaxed. Grrr, damn my fucking insecurities.

Suddenly the door to the dorm opened behind and I heard a deep voice call out, "Feliciana? Are you okay?"

Then rapid footsteps behind me and then I was pushed back on the the couch behind me and by unbound long hair tangled infront of my face, "Oof."

Suddenly I was lifted into the air by the front of my shirt. I was quite helpless as I could not see anything through my thick hair. Finally after a second of struggling I shifted my hair and glared down at the man holding my shirt with my best stare.

His icy blue eyes widen as he met by *ahem* pretty intimidating glare.

He set me down and slowly backed away biting his lip. He was a huge guy, muscular, probably is a regular gym visitor. He towered over me and Feli, is chiseled and well sculpted handsome face emotionless except for the nervousness in his eyes.

I just glared back and shot Feli a look before escaping out the door.

Outside, I just ran down the hallway, the insecurities flooding back. _Feli's found somebody else. Feli doesn't love you. You are worthless. Nobody likes you. Nobody. Nobody. Nobody. _

A flash of purple eyes looking down at me, darkened with hate and lust as he thrusted into me, ripping my insides making me scream in pain. _Scream Lovina. Nobody is here to hear you. Kolkolkolkol. Nobody will ever be here to help you. Unwanted little slut. _

A knife is pressed to my back. _Lets take off those angel wings that you no longer deserve. You are unclean. Impure_. His voice just echoed through my head.

"Ahhhhhh!" I collapsed and buried my head into my hands. _Unclean. Impure. Hated. Impure. Impure. Impure. Unwanted. Hatedhatedhatedimpureimpureu ncleanuncleanuncleanunwanted impure._

_"_Lovi~?" _Grrr, anybody but that bastard. Damn is he done unpacking already?_

I quickly composed my face and pretended to have been tying my shoes as I straightened up and looked at the bastard blankly. He cocked his head, his green eyes crinkled in concern, "Are you okay Lovi?" he asked _seriously_. God it it even possible for the fool to be serious?

I blushed a tiny bit at his concern then the scowl formed at my lips, "Of course I am," I said, pouting a little to help myself mask my emotions.

He held out a hand which I did not even hesitate to take. He pulled me up with ease the muscles in his arms rippling as his lifted me a few inches off the ground by mistake.

"Fusososo, Lovi you're light as a beautiful butterfly!~" I slapped upside the head and yanked my hand out of his. I gave him a weird look, "Did he just call me a beutiful butterfly?... Did he mean it?

I nearly slapped myself. God Lovina, get your head in the game! You- oh wait I left Feli in that tiny single bedroom dorm all alone with that potatoe bastard! I started running back the way I came, getting madder madder red tinging my vision, going into the mode Kylie liked to call _Lovina's __El Toro State. _I turned the corner and focused all my energy into the the door of room 67.

I sped up my pace and BAM! I leaped up and kicked the door off it hinges, exposing the most appaling scene before me. My sweet little sister, whom I thought was innocent until now was completely wrapped around the German asshole, making out heatedly, half naked.

"Aiyah!" I pushed Feli off the fucking ass and (thank god he had his pants on) pulled him out into the hallway where I whipped out a gun and pressed it to his head.

"Sorella!" I looked up coldly at my sister who was standing near the doorway wrapped up in a sheet wearing her best puppy dog look, "Please don't kill him! I really love him!" and she said all of this without a single tear. God, I really don't understand her sometimes.

The potato bastard looked up at my sister his blue eyes wide, "Y-you l-love me Feliciana?"

I rolled my eyes at Feli, "You were exchanging saliva and dry humping each other and you didn't even say you loved-Wait! You _love _the asshole? Che cazzo?"


End file.
